


When The Spotlight Fades II-Part One

by FabulousRockstar



Series: When The Spotlight Fades [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, Constantine Maroulis - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousRockstar/pseuds/FabulousRockstar
Summary: Author's Notes and shit: I decided to make this a series out of "after the show" moments with Constantine and Ashleigh. This two-parter was inspired by his time touring with Jekyll and Hyde. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was somewhat jealous of Deborah Cox interacting with him, even though he was playing an evil criminal.Disclaimer: As always, Constantine is the property of himself, and Ashleigh is my own original character. Show them the proper respect, please. This fanfic contains two consenting adults and some nice, steamy lovemaking. Not into that or not of legal age to be reading this? Bye-bye. Do us both a favor and hit that back button, please.





	When The Spotlight Fades II-Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes and shit: I decided to make this a series out of "after the show" moments with Constantine and Ashleigh. This two-parter was inspired by his time touring with Jekyll and Hyde. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was somewhat jealous of Deborah Cox interacting with him, even though he was playing an evil criminal.  
> Disclaimer: As always, Constantine is the property of himself, and Ashleigh is my own original character. Show them the proper respect, please. This fanfic contains two consenting adults and some nice, steamy lovemaking. Not into that or not of legal age to be reading this? Bye-bye. Do us both a favor and hit that back button, please.

When The Spotlight Fades II-Part One

I walk with my lovely wife, hand in hand, back to our hotel room. I love that she came out to see me this weekend.

"You're doing such a great job as Jekyll and Hyde. You get better with every performance." She told me.

"Thank you. I know you hate us being apart, but like I always say, I always come home to you in the end."

"I know. I can't help but be selfish though. I wish I could be with you all the time. There are times I wish I could lock Deborah Cox in her room for a night just so I can be close to you."

I laugh softly. "Trust me, you don't want to go through what Hyde puts her through."

"That's true."

"And besides, like I always tell you, I get paid to perform with those ladies. You know I save my best work for you."

"Does this mean I don't get tied up and ravaged?"

"Only if you've been a bad girl."

"I'm always up for being your bad girl."

"You know, you don't have to be bad for me to tie you up." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled softly.

Soon we reached our door.

I couldn't resist taking my beautiful wife in my arms. I gently kissed her forehead, the bridge of her nose, then her lips. Once, twice...the more I kissed her, the more I wanted her.

Her arms came around me as my tongue sought out hers. The kiss grew more fiery as I backed her against the door. God, she was delicious. But she deserved more than a mere make out session in the hallway of a hotel...and I wanted to give it to her.

I reluctantly break the kiss and press my forehead to hers.

"How about I give you a private performance?"

She simply nodded.

I reached into my pocket for the door key and opened the door. I let her walk in first. (Any excuse to check out her perfect rear end.)

As soon as the door closed, we picked up where we left off. Our arms around each other, our mouths engaged in a sizzling kiss. One of my hands went up into her hair, the other down her body and squeezing her buttocks. She moaned into our kiss, sending shivers up my spine.

I backed her up against a wall, my hands roaming every inch of her tempting body. My lips move down to her neck, planting soft kisses on her skin.

I reached up and eased the straps of her dress of her shoulders. She lowered her arms so she can free them from the straps. I pull the top of the dress down to her waist, exposing her lovely breasts to my gaze. My hands immediately go to them and gently caress them. I feel her nipples grow hard under my fingers, so I circle them repeatedly, hoping to make them even harder.

I take her hands and raise them above her head.

"I want you to stay like this while I worship you." I said huskily.

"Constantine..." She breathed out. The way she says my name when we make love gets my blood boiling every time.

I got down on one knee and began licking at a chocolate nipple, my tongue rolling around it slowly. I sucked on her gently, then began licking again, then more sucking.

I heard her sigh as I went to the other nipple and repeated my teasing.

I pressed my lips to her stomach as I reached under her dress and slowly pulled her panties down her legs and help her out of them. She opens her legs willingly, anticipating my next move.

I begin to kiss her inner thigh, slowly licking my way towards her center. Just before I get there, I switch over to the other side and kiss downward.

I lift her dress just enough to reveal the patch of curls guarding her secrets. I place a lingering kiss just above there. Ashleigh lets out a long groan and bucks her hips against me.

"Easy, Babygirl..." I whisper as I gently run my hands over her thighs. She's trembling, trying to keep herself from falling.

I press my lips to her intimate flesh. She cries out as my tongue makes contact with her. I kiss and lick all over her lazily, just savoring her sweetness, not letting a drop go to waste.

I slide my tongue into her and move it in and out repeatedly, her cries becoming louder, her body undulating against the wall.

The second my tongue touches her tiny nub, she jumped. I had to hold her against the wall to keep her still. I flick my tongue over her pearl rapidly. I could feel her body shuddering, coming close to letting go.

But no. That wasn't happening tonight. I wanted to be inside her when she came undone.

I make my way back up, my hands roaming over her flushed, heated skin. My lips sealed onto hers. As we kissed, her hands worked on my jeans, hurriedly unzipping them. She grasped me tightly, her hand moving back and forth slowly. As amazing as that felt, I wanted her to feel even more so.

I removed her hand from me and lifted her up against the wall, positioning her so my hardness was right at her entrance.

"Look at me." I say quietly. "I want you to keep your eyes on me as I take you."

She locked her gaze on me. I slowly lower her onto my shaft, feeling myself fill her completely. Her mouth was slightly open, those full, kissable lips waiting for mine...but her eyes were staring directly into mine.

As soon as I was fully inside her, her eyes closed and she leaned her head back. I buried my head in the crook of her neck, my lips working their way up her jawline to hers. Our lips soon met in a blazing hot kiss, our tongues dancing with each other.

My hands went to her backside, holding her against me. I lifted her away from the wall and walked with her to the bed and laid her upon it gently, still maintaining our intimate connection.

I started to move slowly, easily inside her. I wanted to take my time with her. I wanted to watch this beautiful woman come alive as I made love to her.

I pressed my lips to her neck as I continued my slow and steady strokes within my love. I was completely surrounded by all things Ashleigh. From her hands roaming over my back, to her soft moans in my ears, and especially the warm tightness around my manhood...

I never understood the word sensual until now. This was an all out assault on my senses...and I craved more.

Soon, she started to move her hips against mine, matching my rhythm. She wanted the slow burn, as well. I'm more than glad to give it to her.

We continued to move together, our pace picking up eventually. The cries of my name from my bride was music to my soul. I felt her nails trail over my upper back. I could tell she was close.

I started thrusting deeper and harder and was rewarded with loud cries and kisses upon my neck. I feel you, Babygirl...you're almost there.

In a matter of moments, I felt her inner muscles clamp down on me as climax took her over. I heard her call out my name as her body shook against mine.

Oh, but I was not done with her yet. As soon as she came down, I started moving inside her all over again, looking to stoke the fires within her once more.

"Oh, God...please...I...I..." She breathlessly gasped out.

I kissed her tenderly. "Yes, you can, baby...one more time...one...more..." I whispered.

Soon our bodies were moving together again, both of us in search of that one beautiful moment of completion. Our kisses were passionate, her hands in my hair, mine holding on to her hips as I gave her my all.

She cried out yet again as she was wracked by another climax, her channel gripping me unbelievably tightly. I soon followed her over the edge, a loud yell signaling my own end as I felt my shaft release itself into her.

I came back down to earth with my head buried in her neck, my heart beating rapidly and my soul satisfied and whole. That is how you make love.

"Oh, God..." I heard her breath out. I felt her lips pressed against my temple. "My Constantine..."

"Babygirl..." Was the only word I could say.

I rolled off my wife and just lay there, staring at the ceiling, sanity slowly coming back to me.

Considering what we just shared, I couldn't help but smile. I had taken my wife to the heights of passion and then some. Wow...

"I told you I saved my best work for you."

She giggled as she took my hand and laced our fingers. "Too bad a performance like that can't win you any Tonys."

"Whatever. I'd rather have an Ashleigh any day."

She came to me and laid her head on my chest.

"I do wonder...how would Edward Hyde react to me?"

"I think he'd fall hopelessly in love with you and fight like hell to have you for a night."

"The way you play Hyde, I doubt I'll be able to resist his sexiness."

I laughed. "He's not supposed to be sexy!"

"Sorry, but that's how hot you are. If you can make a cold-blooded murderer look irresistible, you can do anything."

"Well, I do it with the right inspiration."

"OK And what inspired you to give me that award winning show just now?"

"Simple. I missed my wife. I missed holding her, touching her, kissing her...I needed to remind myself of my love for the woman who had captured my heart."

"Did it work?"

"I'd say it was a complete success. I remember that I love her, and she loves me. And as long as I know that, it makes us being apart a little easier."

"I hope you can remember that when I go back to New York."

"Trust me, I'll never forget you...or tonight."

"You're the best."

"You're pretty amazing yourself, you know that?" I tell her.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just realized a while ago that I have a woman with the sweetness and innocence of Emma, and the sassiness and vulnerability of Lucy. I have both of those characters wrapped up in my lovely wife." I kiss her on the top of her head. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Just like you can be a wild rocker one minute and an absolute gentleman the next."

"Exactly."

"I can't say I don't love what I have."

"Likewise. We both have 2 sides to us, but they make us who we are."

She looked down at me. "And I love who we are, both individually and together."

"I love you, my multifaceted goddess."

"I love you, too."

We kissed long and sweet. I love her as she loves me, every flaw and imperfection included. She is my world and without her, I'd be nothing. But with her, I am everything I want to be...as long as I'm hers.


End file.
